TubeClash - Staffel 1
:Hauptartikel: TubeClash #TubeClash01 feierte seine Premiere am 22.08.2014. Die Folgen erschienen wöchentlich auf dem Kanal von darkvikt0ry. Nach der fünften Folge erfolgte eine einwöchige Pause. Die zehnte und letzte Folge wurde am 31. Oktober 2014 veröffentlichtTubeClash Wiki - Wikia. Am 15.05.2015 erschien die erste Staffel von #TubeClash auf Blu-Ray und DVD bei Turbine. Handlung ; : ACHTUNG! : Die folgenden Abschnitte enthalten Spoiler zur Handlung! Folge 1 Die Charaktere finden sich auf einer neuartigen Insel, welche von jeglicher Zivilisation entfernt zu sein scheint, wieder. Anfangs sieht man LeFloid, welcher nach seinem Erwachen auf Chan trifft, mit dem er die Insel erkundet. Wenig später finden sie Coldmirror, welche am Boden liegt, doch als die beiden helfen wollen, springen Gronkh und Doktor Allwissend aus ihren Verstecken hervor und erklären, dass es sich um eine Falle handle. LeFloid und Chan werden jedoch rechtzeitig von iBlali und seiner Wurstkette gerettet. Dann erzählt der Retter den Geretteten, dass er seine Waffe in einer Metallkiste aufgefunden habe und es eine Durchsage gegeben hatte, die den Grund ihres Schicksals erklärt: Sie sind auf der Insel, um gegeneinander zu „clashen“, zu töten und durch das Überleben eines Einzelnen den Sieger zu bestimmen. Die Durchsage beinhaltet weiterhin die Verteilung der Clasher. Als GermanLetsPlay genannt wird, werden die Geschehnisse bei ihm sowie bei Taddl und MissesVlog (Kelly) gezeigt. Nachdem sie sich aufgrund der Teamverteilung getrennt haben, geht GLP heulend zu seinem Clash, wo Gronkh ihn aufheitert und ein Minecraft-Steinschwert mit Kaddi craftet. Als sich GermanLetsPlays schlechte Stimmung gelegt hat, erscheint JuliensBlog. Darauf wird das Geschehen beim Treffpunkt von Clash A gezeigt, wo auch Taddl und Kelly hinfinden. Jedoch werden sie vom Titanen Sami Slimani unterbrochen. Folge 2 Clash A flieht vor „Sami Titani“ in Richtung der Metalltubes, wobei Taddl sich von der Gruppe trennt und sich im Wald verirrt. Dort wird er von etwas mit roten Augen, was sich im Gebüsch versteckt und knurrt, beobachtet. Derweil gibt es einen Streit zwischen Julien und dem Rest von Clash B, dessen Resultat ist, dass JuliensBlog seinen eigenen Weg geht, sein Ziel sind die Waffenkisten des gegnerischen Clashs. Darauf sieht man wieder Taddl und das „Monster“, welches in Wirklichkeit ein Wookiee ist. Der Wookiee schenkt ihm einen Kuchen mit der Aufschrift „Meatcake“, worauf sich Taddl freut, dass er Essen für seine Teammitglieder gefunden hat, jedoch wird er danach traurig, weil er an GLP denken muss. Währenddessen haben Clash A und JuliensBlog es zu den Metallkisten geschafft und ein Streit bricht aus. Dieser wird aber jäh unterbrochen, da Sami Titani sie eingeholt hat und JuliensBlog in die „NIVEAU“-Dose gestopft wird und er Kelly mit nimmt. Ersterer schafft es noch, ein Signal mithilfe des Notrufapparates, welchen er vor seiner Abreise noch vom Doktor bekam, an seinen Clash zu geben, bevor er verschwindet. Kurz vor diesem Ereignis freut sich Clash B darüber, dass Julien hinfort ist und sie erstellen einen Plan. Nach dessen Fertigstellung hören auch sie das Notrufsignal, woraufhin sie JuliensBlog suchen. Währenddessen versucht Clash A den Titanen aufzuhalten, doch Chan verwandelt sich in Nega-Chan, da er durch Attack on Titan weiß, wie er dem Titan den Garaus machen kann. Mithilfe von iBlalis Wurstkette, Kellys Sense der Jägerin, Flos Masterschwert und Kellys Lippenstift bringt er das Ziel um, indem Kelly Sami mit ihren Lippenstift ablenkt, da er seine Schwachstelle, den Nacken, mit einer Hand verdeckte, darauf kann Chan mit der Wurstkette zum Titanen manövrieren und dann mit dem Schwert und der Sense den Nacken aufschlitzen. Julien und MissesVlog werden dadurch befreit, jedoch bleibt JuliensBlog in der Niveau-Creme, woraufhin er auch freundlicher und niveauvoller wird. Als er Hilfe holen will, wird er von einem Kaiju verschlungen. Dies erkennt auch sein eigenes Team, also entschließt sich Clash B an der Stelle zu übernachten, wo die eigenen Metallkisten stehen. In der Nacht geht GLP hoch zu einem Berg in der Nähe, wo GLP an Taddl denkt. GermanLetsPlay wird vom selben Wookiee überrascht, der auch Taddl beschenkte, was sich daran erkennen lässt, dass er ein Stück vom Meatcake mit der Aufschrift „EAT“ mitbringt und ebenso einen Zettel von Taddl mit der Inschrift „#GLPaddl für immer, alter! P.S.: Der Wookiee liebt dich!“. Gronkh kommt zufällig vorbei, hält den Wookiee aber für ein Monster und zerschneidet ihn in zwei Teile. Danach explodiert etwas im Lager von Clash B. Folge 3 Bei jener Explosion handelt es sich um einen Testversuch von Coldmirror, der ausgetragen wurde, um ihren Stab zu testen, welcher die Metallkiste zerstörte. Als Gronkh Doktor Allwissend nach seiner Waffe fragt, zeigt er seinen Affe, welcher jedoch nicht lebendig ist. Doch Kaddi sorgt dafür, dass der Affe zum Leben erweckt wird, sodass Doktor Allwissend an seine Kindheit denkt und sich über das Geschenk freut. Kurz darauf spricht GLP das Geschehnis seines Wookiees an, welcher von Gronkh aus seiner Unwissenheit ermordet worden war. Alle Anwesenden missachten Gronkh daraufhin aufgrund dieser Tat. Derweil wird Taddl von Clash A gesucht. Während der Suche bedankt sich Kelly bei Chan für die Rettung und Chan und MissesVlog unterhalten sich über des Retters Waffe, dem Magical-Girl-Stab aus Sailor Moon und über seinen Umgang mit Waffen. iBlali hingegen scheint neidisch auf Chan zu sein, wahrscheinlich aus Liebe zu Kelly, wie Flo sagt. Da es späte Nacht ist, übernachten die Clasher im Wald. Am Lagerfeuer von Clash B beschwert sich Manuel über sein Schicksal, während er von Coldmirror „aufgeheitert“ wird. Gronkh bekommt Mitleid und beschließt deshalb, nach einem neuen Babywookiee zu suchen, was vom Doktor für eine rechtschaffene, aber unkluge Idee gehalten wird. Gronkh widerspricht jedoch, da er ein Steinschwert besitzt und sich wahrscheinlich noch etwas anderes Nützliches in seiner Kiste befindet, jedoch sagt Doktor Allwissend, dass der einzige Inhalt dieser Kiste ein Zettel ist, der besagt, dass er schon eine Waffe hat und Crafting unmöglich ist. Trotzdem begibt er sich auf die Suche. Nach dem verschwinden des Anführers ist der Doktor der Ersatzteamleiter und Kaddi will GLP etwas zeigen. Dazu gehen beide zum Ort, wo Coldmirror das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte: dem Friedhof von Clash B. Anfangs bezweifelt GermanLetsPlay seine Aufheiterung, dies ändert sich jedoch, da Kaddi ein Grab für den Wookiee bastelt, worüber er sich sehr freut. Am nächsten Morgen erscheint ein Sondenroboter vom Master, welcher den Clashern die Nachricht übergibt, dass MissesVlog aus Clash A gegen Coldmirror aus Clash B antreten wird. Weigern sie sich ordentlich zu kämpfen und zu töten, so sorgt der Master dafür, dass der Clash des Schummlers einen qualvollen Tod stirbt. GLP will nicht, dass Kaddi sich in die Arena stürzt und ihr Leben riskiert. Gronkh ist noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt und hat sich - wie erwartet - im Wald verlaufen. An einer Stelle trifft er auf Taddl, mit welchem er zuvor plant zu kämpfen, doch der Ureinwohner verhindert einen Kampf und zeigt ihnen den richtigen Weg zu den Clashs. Währenddessen treten die „Auserwählten“ in die Arena im Zentrum der Insel ein. Kelly will nicht kämpfen, deshalb setzt Kaddi zum ersten Angriff an. Darauf folgen mehrere Angriffs- und Ausweichmanöver, Coldmirror wird getroffen und zu Boden gebracht. Aber Kelly wagt es nicht, ihr Leben zu beenden, so wird MissesVlog weggeworfen und im Nebel ist nichts zu sehen. Plötzlich stürmt Coldmirror hindurch und bringt Kelly entgültig zu Boden, doch vor Schreck lässt sie ihren Zauberstab fallen. Danach setzt Clash B Kelly in ihr Grab. Durch ihren Tod ist Viktor extrem wütend, Chan sehr traurig und LeFloid will weitere Tote verhindern. Folge 4 Derweil erreicht Gronkh das Ende der gegnerischen Insel, wo er an Sarazar denken muss, der Gronkh aber nicht vermisst, sondern die Situation zu seinen Gunsten ausnutzt. Nach Kellys Beerdigung will iBlali Clash B vernichten, LeFloids Beruhigungsversuch schlägt fehl, zudem wird Chan entführt. Beim Lager vom anderen Team lässt sich erkennen, dass Coldmirror recht nachdenklich und traurig ist und der Preis für den gewonnenen Kampf eine Zeltausrüstung ist. Aufgrund von Kaddis Trauer schneidet GermanLetsPlay Fratzen, wofür er sein Markenzeichen, die Maske, abnimmt, dennoch bleibt das Gesicht verdeckt. Der Doktor nutzt die Gelegenheit, um die Maske zu modifizieren. Zur selben Zeit wandert Viktor durch den Wald und trifft dort auf Taddl. Weil er nichts von der Niederlage von MissesVlog weiß, wird ihm die Nachricht gesagt, dass Kelly tot ist und GLP Kaddi angefeuert hat, so entscheidet er sich für den Krieg. Währenddessen hat Gronkh einen Sarazarersatz fertiggestellt und wurde von „ihm“ animiert, Kohle für ein Feuer abzubauen, „Sarri“ wird von einem Sith-Wookiee zerschnitten und Gronkh entführt. Zudem stoßen LeFloid und Doktor Allwissend aufeinander, doch statt eine Clashs führen sie eine Diskussion. Nach ihren Entschluss betreten Ali und Taddl einen Unterschlupf, wo Taddl eine Nudelbazooka als Waffe bekommt. Nebenbei erzählt er iBlali seine Erlebnisse, die er auf seine Odyssee erlebte - unter anderem von seinem Treffen mit den Wookiees und dem Ureinwohner. Danach „verwandeln“ beide sich in eine andere Form (Ali in Dönerbudenali und Taddl in seine Fighter-Form). Als die Friedensstifter fertig geworden sind, kommen auch GLP und Kaddi hinzu, schließlich auch Ali und Taddl, doch Letzterer zweifelt an seinem Vorhaben. Als Ali gerade auf Kaddi losgehen will, werden die anwesenden Clasher von dem Haterbot unterbrochen. Folge 5 Aufgrund des Angriffes des Haterbots gibt Kaddi allen Anwesenden Anweisungen, um ihn zu besiegen. Ali schlägt ihr mit deiner Waffe ins Gesicht, da er erstens keine Befehle von ihr annimmt und zweitens Kellys Tod rächen will. Daraufhin verschwinden die beiden kämpfend im Wald. Da LeFLoid seine Waffe im Lager vergessen hat, überlegt er zusammen mit dem Doktor, der seinen Affen zu Manus Unterstützung schickt, wie sie den Haterbot stoppen können. Gronkh wurde derweil von den Wookies an einen Pfahl in ihrem Dorf gebunden. Der von Gronkh getötete Wookie taucht als Zombie-Wookie auf und erklärt Gronkh seine Geschichte, indem er sie in den Staub zeichnet. Zum Schluss ordnet er an, Gronkh an ihren Gott zu opfern, was diesem natürlich überhaupt nicht zusagt. Im Wald sind Kaddi und Ali immer noch dabei, sich zu bekämpfen. Taddl und Manu wollen den Haterbot angreifen, jedoch schießt er zuerst. Um Taddl zu beschützen, wirft sich der Affe des Doktors vor ihn. Als dieser daraufhin aggresiv wird, fragt sich Taddl, womit der Bot eigentlich schießt. Mithilfe der ManuVision, die der Doktor in die Maske eingebaut hat, erkennt Manu, dass es sich um Hass in Form von Hater-Kommentaren handelt. Inzwischen haben die Wookies Gronkh zu ihrem Gott geführt und beginnen die Opferungszeremonie. Nun taucht der Gott der Wookies, die Titanin Frikadella Schlömpel, auf. Im Kampf gegen den Haterbot haben Manu und Taddl immer noch ihre Probleme. Als Taddl den nächsten Haterkommentar abbekommt, zerspringt dieser plötzlich. Dies kommt anscheinend daher, dass er "Motus" vor sich hin gerappt hat. Auf Manus Geheiß rappt er weiter, wodurch alle abgefeuerten Kommentare zerspringen. Jedoch kommen dadurch immer mehr Kommentare auf Taddl zu. LeFloid und der Doktor erkennen, dass dies durch die Ignoranz, welche Taddl beim rappen an den Tag legt, ausgelöst wird. Deshalb geht LeFloid auf den Bot zu, um ihn zu beruhigen. Dadurch beruhigt sich der Haterbot und seine vormals rot leuchtenden Augen werden blau. Die vier freuen sich über ihren Erfolg, als plötzlich Ali und Kaddi, immer doch kämpfend, auf dem Kopf des Bot erscheinen Schlussendlich tötet Kaddi Ali mit ihrem Zauberstab. Dann fangen ihre Augen plötzlich an zu leuchten und sie spricht mit der Stimme des Masters. Sie ist nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass Clash A und B nun zusammen kämpfen. Alle Anwesenden sind sehr geschockt über die Enthülung, dass sie der Master ist. Folge 6 Gronkh befindet sich derweil immer noch in der Gefahr, von Frikadella gefressen zu werden. Er versucht ihr klarzumachen, dass sie nur eine Figur aus seinem Sims-LetsPlay ist, und er somit eigentlich ihr Gott ist. Sie sieht in jedoch nur als leckere Mahlzeit. Während Gronkh ein wenig verzweifelt, läuft einer der Wookies ängstlich davon. In ihrem Lager unterhalten sich die anderen vier Clasher sehr angeregt über die letzten Erlebnisse. Vor allem Manu ist sehr betrübt darüber, dass Kaddi der Master ist. Plötzlich taucht der Wookie auf, der Taddl erzählt, dass Gronkh geopfert werden soll. Die Gruppe beschließt, ihm zur Hilfe zu eilen. Frikadell versucht unterdessen, Gronkh über einer Fackel zu grillen. Dadurch steckt sie sich jedoch selbst in Brand. Nachdem die Wookies sie gelöscht haben, geht sie sehr wütend auf Gronkh zu. Manu, LeFloid, Taddl, der Doktor und sein Affe werden derweil von dem Wookie durch eine Höhle geführt. Laut Taddl führt diese zu einem Orakel. Nach einigen unangenehmen Begegnungen mit Zubat und Enderman erreichen sie das Ende der Höhle. Tatsächlich stehen sie vor dem Affenorakel. Dieses fragen sie um Rat, wie sie Frikadella besiegen können. Jedoch bereitet es sich gerade auf einen Krieg vor. Früher war das Affenorakel der Gott der Wookies, doch der Zombie-Wookie führte Frikadella als neuen Gott ein. Danach bis er einige andere Wookies. Diese stürmen nun zum Orakel. Als das Orakel Manu sieht, erinnert es sich plötzlich an eine alte Prophezeihung. Doch um diese zu hören, muss Manu eine uralte Prüfung bestehen. Aus Angst um ihn stellt sich Taddl an Manus Stelle der Prüfung. Diese Prüfung, die sich als eine einfache Runde Schere-Stein-Papier herausstellt, kann Taddl für sich entscheiden. Daraufhin beginnt das Orakel von einem Ritual zu erzählen. Jedoch tauchen nun die Zombie-Wookies auf. LeFloid leiht sich das Longboard des Orakels, um die Wookies anzugreifen und Zeit zu gewinnen. Mithilfe von Manus SNES-Controller und Taddl Bazooka als Didgeridoo-Ersatz beginnt das Ritual. Zuerst muss Manu einen Code auf seinem Controller eingeben. Dann beginnt Taddl, auf seiner Bazoka zu spielen, und Manu ließt von einer alten Steintafel einen Text vor. Dadurch wird er zu GermanLesMil. Nun springt er hinab, um gegen Frikadella zu kämpfen, LeFloid will ihm hinterher, wird jedoch von einem Wookie zerteilt, so wie der Zombie-Wookie von Gronkh zerteilt wurde. Nachdem er sich darüber aufgeregt hat, wird die Zeit etwas zurückgespult, und er wird lediglich von einem Wookie zu Boden geworfen. Folge 7 Taddl, der Doktor und sein Affe, die auf GermanLesMil mit hinunter gekommen sind, springen nun von ihm ab. Als letzerer auf Frikadella landet, fliegt Gronkh im hohen Bogen davon. Er landet bei den drei anderen. GermanLesMil und Frikadella stehen sich drohend gegenüber. Als GermanLesMil kurz lacht, verliebt sich Frikadella sofort in ihn. Er schlägt ihr jedoch ins Gesicht. Gronkh, Taddl, der Doktor und Brauner Affe sind derweil in das Dorf der Wookies zurückgekehrt. Taddl will Manu helfen. Der Doktor widerspricht, dass laut dme Orakel nur GermanLesMil Frikadella besiegen kann. Daraufhin erzählt Gronkh, dass Frikadella aus seinem Sims-LP stammt, weshalb sie nicht in der realen Welt sein können. Der Doktor beginnt nun eine philosophische Grundsatzdisskussion mit sich selbst, aus der er selbst nicht mehr heraus kommt. Taddl eilt nun Manu zu Hilfe. Gronkh schlägt dem Doktor ins Gesicht, um in aus seine Disskussion zu befreien, woraufhin dessen Affe ihn angreift. Der Doktor wird dadurch trotzdem aus seiner Disskussion befreit, und erklärt Gronkh, dass sie sich offenbar in einer Parallelwelt befinden und so schnell wie möglich verschwinden sollten. Er braucht allerdings ein wenig Ruhe, um einen Plan auszuarbeiten, deshalb schickt er Gronkh, um Taddl und Manu zu unterstützen. Diese geben ihr bestes gegen Frikadella, doch kann Taddl mit seinen Nudeln wenig ausrichten, da Frikadella diese einfach verspeißt. Gronkh kommt hinzu und ruft Taddl zu, Frikadella schmutzig zu machen. Dafür nimmt er Fett aus den Haaren von GermanLesMil und schmiert es auf die Nudeln. Nachdem er sie damit abgeschossen hat, läuft sie zu einer nahen Quelle, um zu baden. Manu nutzt den Zeitpunkt und zerstört den einzigen Zugang zu der Quelle, wodurch Frikadella als ein Sim stirbt. Taddl, Gronkh und Manu freuen sich darüber, als sie einen Schrei vom Doktor hören. Im Dorf wird der Affe des Doktors gerade von den Japanoschlampen verprügelt. In der Nähe stehen Coldmirror mit ihrer Master-Jacke und Nega-Chan. Auf Taddls Frage, wo der Doktor ist, zeigt letzerer ihnen die Endcard. Dort ist der Doktor in Australien zu sehen. Kaddi beschwert sich darüber, da der Doktor eigentlich im Gefängnis landen sollte. Nega-Chan korrigiert seinen Fehler sofort. Dann fliegen die beiden lachend davon. Gronkh und Manu sind verzweifelt, dass sie nun auch den Doktor verloren haben. Taddl jedoch macht sie darauf aufmerksam, dass Nega-Chan einen Chromecast genutzt hat, um den Doktor wegzuschicken. Somit bietet der Chromecast eine Möglichkeit, von der Insel zu entkommen. Da sie nicht erwarten können, ihn ohne weiteres von Kaddi zu bekommen, machen sie sich bereit, darum zu kämpfen. Folge 8 Kaddi und Nega-Chan knien derweil im Hauptquartier des Masters vor demselben. Dieser schärft Coldmirror ein, dass er keinen weiteren Fehler dulden wird. Gronkh, Manu und Taddl sind wieder in der Höhle, um das Affenorakel nach dem Weg in das Master-Hauptquartier zu fragen. Beim Orakel angekommen, erfahren sie, dass LeFloid von einem Zombie-Wookie gebissen wurde. Dadurch wurde er zu LeZombie. Taddl stellt das Orakel außerdem vor die Tatsache, das GermanLesMil Frikadella nicht alleine besiegen konnte. Dies erklärt das Orakel dadurch, dass sie statt eine Didgeridoo Taddls Nudelbazooka und statt eines N64-Controllers Manus SNES-Controller verwendet haben. Dann ruft es den Ureinwohner, der ihnen den Weg zum Master zeigen soll. Nun machen sich Manu, Taddl, LeZombie und Gronkh, der nun einen Minecraft-Eisenhelm und ein Minecraft-Eisenschwert besitzt und einen Arm voller toter Zubats für LeZombie trägt, auf den Weg zur Tube, um in das Hauptquartier des Masters zu gelangen. In der Tube sprengt Taddl die Wand weg. Dann terten die vier in einen komplett weißen Raum ein, in welchem sie schon von Kaddi und Nega-Chan erwartet werden. Kaddi feuert sofort einen Zauber ab, der allerdings nach draußen fliegt und irgendwo auf der Insel einschlägt. Als Nega-Chan angreift, stellt sich Kaddi plötzlich vor Taddl, Gronkh, Manu und LeZombie und wehrt seinen Angriff ab. Jedoch wird sie davon zurückgeschleudert. Sie spuckt Manus Maske voll und beschwört anschließend Fresh D, der nun erklärt, dass sie Manus Maske mit der Spucke als Denkarium verwenden müssen. Dadurch können sie nun die bisherigen Geschehnissen aus Kaddis Sicht verfolgen. Es zeigt sich, dass sie von Anfang an sehr verwundert über die Umstände der Insel war, zum Beispiel, dass sie mit zwei Steinen und einem Stock einfach ein Minecraft-Steinschwert craften konnte. Außerdem verbrachte sie viel Zeit damit, zu versuchen, nach Hause zu kommen. Als sie gegen Kelly antreten musste, dachte sie lange darüber nach, wie sie es schaffen könnte, dass niemand verletzt wird. Schließlich belegte sie Kelly mit einer Ganzkörperklammer und hoffte, dass niemand bemerkte, dass sie nicht tot ist. Nach einiger Erklärung belegte sie im Kampf auch iBlali mit einer Ganzkörperklammer. Da der Master dachte, sie habe beide umgebracht, bietet er ihr an, sie für sich arbeiten zu lassen. Die vier Clasher sind nun wieder in der Gegenwart angekommen. Nega-Chan greift weiter an und zerstört den Schutzschild, den Kaddi gebildet hat. Ganz zum Schluss sieht man, wie Kaddis Zauber Kelly und iBlali trifft, die daraufhin aufwachen. Folge 9 In seinem Grab versucht iBlali, herauszukommen, als der Ureinwohner dieses öffnet und ihm heraushilft. Er erklärt Kelly in kurzen Zügen, was passiert ist. Dann gibt der Ureinwohner ihnen eine Enderperle, mit der sie zu den anderen kommen können. Gerade als Nega-Chan angreift, erscheinen die beiden bei den anderen. iBlali wehrt mit seiner Wurstkette den Angriff ab und schleudert ihn zurück. Gronkh erzählt ihnen, dass Kaddi nicht böse ist. Derweil beschwört Nega-Chan den Magical Girls Staff, um mit diesem anzugreifen. Kelly versucht, ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Durch einen blöden Kommentar seitens Manu geht dies allerdings schief. Kaddi entwaffnet Nega-Chan und Kelly fängt den Stab auf. Anschließend verwandelt sie Chan damit zurück. Dieser bringt nun mithilfe des Chromecastes den Doktor zurück. Da dieser Kaddi noch immer für den Master hält, gibt sie ihm eine kurze Übersicht über die Geschehnisse. Daraufhin meint er, dass er sich so etwas schon gedacht habe. Gronkh fragt Kelly, ob sie mit dem Magical Girls Staff auch LeZombie wieder zurückverwandeln könnte. Jedoch taucht in diesem Moment der Master auf und zerstört denselben und auch den Chromecast. Nun erzählt der Master, dass auch der Chromecast kein Ausweg ist. Alle zehn Clasher wurden nur für dieses Format erschaffen. Nun feuert er alle Clasher mit dem Master Complex ab. Er hat je nach Clasher verschiedene Auswirkungen: Manu und iBlali werden in ein sinnloses Interview mit sinnlosen Fragen verwickelt, Gronkh und Taddl müssen sich einen 1000-Folgen-Minecraft-Marathon ansehen, Kelly und Kaddi verändern andauernd ihre Frisur und Haarfarbe und LeZombie und der Doktor werden gezwungen, sich "Ich bin blank" von den Lochis anzuhören. Anschließend deformiert und löscht er mithilfe der Google-Sprachsteuerung alle Clasher außer Manu und Taddl, da diese beiden als beste Freunde den letzten Kampf austragen sollen. Jedoch weigern sie sich und versuchen, sich mit der Google-Sprachsteuerung selbst zu löschen. Dies funktioniert erst, als sie zusammen die Stimme des Master imitierne, Taddl mit seiner Bassstimme und Manu mit seiner hohen Tumor-Stimme. Nun landen die beiden bei den restlichen Clasher samt JuliensBlog im Datenmülleimer. Bei diesem hat der Effekt der Niveu-Creme inzwischen nachgelassen, und er beschwert sich darüber, dass er nun "die Fressen aller anderen ertragen muss". Taddl und Manu elrkären, dass sie keine Lust hatten, nach der Pfeife des Masters zu tanzen, und sich deswegen selbst gelöscht haben. Der Doktor stellt nun allerdings die Frage, was jetzt geschieht. Sie bschließen, wieder zurück zu kehren. Kaddi jedoch fragt sich und die anderen, was sie dann tun sollen. Sie habe keine Lust, "für den Master und die halbe Welt den Clown zu spielen". Gronkh allerdings meint, dass man das als Youtuber täglich macht, und es ihm deshalb nichts ausmacht. Auch die anderen Clasher stimmen dieser Meinung zu. Mithilfe ihrer Master-Imitation stellen Manu und Taddl alle Clasher wieder her. Folge 10 Die Clasher beginnen nun ihren Kampf mit dem Master. Mithilfe des Ritauls verwandelt Manu sich wieder in GermanLesMil, während Taddl wieder seine Fighter-Form annimt. Dann greifen sie den Master an. Der Doktor ruft die Clasher dazu auf, ihr Wissen ünber Bild- und Videobearbeitung zu nutzen, da sie sich in eienr Datei befinden. Chan erschafft eien Öffnung ins Freie, durch welche Taddl und LeZombie die Wookies und Zombie-Wookies rufen, um den Master anzugreifen. Auch der Haterbot erscheint, um ihnen zu helfen. Selbst Julien hilft ein wenig mit. Der Master steht aber noch und versucht, anzugreifen, wird jedoch vvon Gonkh und dem Sith-Wookie in bekannter Art zerteilt. Daraufhin erscheinen aus seinem Unterkörper viele blaue Geister. Diese stellen sich als die Community vor. Sie haben den Master gebildet, um TubeClash zu erschaffen. Schließlich wurde ein Sieger auserkoren, der nun der neue Anführer aller Clasher ist: GermanLetsPlay. Als Belohnung erhäkt er ein magisches Zeichentablet. Mit diesem kann er alles auf der Insel beeinflussen. Nun sieht man, wie Manu vom Affenorakel zum König der Insel gekrönt wird. Nebenbei erzählt Manu die Geschichte weiter. Da er nicht zeichnen kann, übt er jeden Tag, um seine Zeichenkünste zu verbessern. Aber trotzdem ist es auf der Insel nicht langweilig geworden. Am Ende machen sich die Clasher bereit, die ausgebrochenen Titanen zu bekämpfen. Damit endet die erste Staffel TubeClash. Charaktere Clash A * LeFloid * Taddl * Chan * iBlali * MissesVlog Clash B * Gronkh * Doktor Allwissend * Coldmirror * GermanLetsPlay * JuliensBlog Nebencharaktere * (Zombie-)Wookiees * Brauner Affe * Ureinwohner (Unge) * Heiliges Affenorakel (Apecrime) * Brudibot * Couchman * Zubats * Juliens Zombiesklaven * Flydar * Die Community * Sarazar Gegner * Der Master (Hauptgegner). * Zombie-Wookiees. * Kurzzeitig Coldmirror. * Nega-Chan (Abkürzung für negativer Chan; böse Seite von Chan). * Der Haterbot - ein riesiger Roboter, der mit Hater-Kommentaren schießt. * Sami Titani (Als Titan). * Frikadella Schlömpel aus Gronkhs „Die Sims“-Let's Plays (Ebenfalls als Titanin). * Endermans, auch wenn diese nur einen (sehr) kurzen Auftritt in Folge 6 haben. * Creeper, die aber nur im Intro vorkommen und in der letzten Folge kurz erwähnt werden. * „Nyan-Kätzchen“, die Ebenfalls in der letzten Folge kurz Erwähnung finden. Trivia * #TubeClash gewann den Webvideopreis 2015 * Am Ende von Staffel 1 erhält ,,LeZombie" (LeFloid) von den Zombie-Wookies einen lilanen Anzug.Dieser ist ähnlich wie der von Zombeys alten MineCraft Skin. Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite * TubeClash Wikia * Offizielle Facebook Seite * Trumblr Seite * Offizieller Shop Einzelnachweise Kategorie:TubeClash